You Know Nothing John Watson
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: OS. Une introspection était nécessaire à Sherlock pour qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments pour son colocataire. Après avoir pris son courage à deux mains, il décide de les lui révéler, quoi qu'il en coûte. Mais la réaction de John n'est pas du tout celle à laquelle il s'attendait... JohnLock. Slash.


**Disclaimer :** Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (Un jour peut-être ?)

**Note : **Je voulais juste dédier cet OS à mon fils, le petit Clélio (surnom officiel) qui est né le 29 août dernier, jour de naissance du philosophe anglais John Locke (John Locke / JohnLock ! C'est un signe ! Merci à **Amelia** pour cette trouvaille)

**Genre :** Romance. Post Saison 2 épisode 1.

**Rating :** T. Sentiments et attirance homosexuelle.

**Pairing:** Sherlock/John

**Bêta-lecture :** Un IMMENSE merci à l'extraordinaire, la fabuleuse, l'époustouflante, la merveilleuse **Amelia theFujoshi** (oui elle me paye pour que je la complimente !). Tu as eu beaucoup de travail sur cet OS et tu m'as énormément aidée, merci du fond du cœur.

* * *

><p><span><strong>You Know Nothing John Watson<strong>

XxX

Sherlock Holmes n'était pas homme à prendre soin de son intérieur : il entassait, çà et là, toutes sortes d'objets, revues, et autres bibelots, que d'autres trouveraient insolites de par leur nature même, ou encore de par leur emplacement incongru – quelle meilleure place un crâne humain pourrait-il occuper que le manteau d'une cheminée ?

Par extension, il n'était pas non plus de ceux qui prenaient soin de leurs possessions, aussi coûteuses, anciennes ou rares soient-elles.

C'est donc sans la moindre considération pour son fauteuil Le Corbusier 3 – grand confort, grand modèle – qu'il s'était installé en position de réflexion : fesses sur le dossier et pieds encore chaussés sur l'assise. Ses manches de chemise étaient retroussées, laissant apparaître deux patches de nicotine 15 mg, sur chacun de ses avant-bras, qu'il s'était lui-même apposés une demi-heure plus tôt.

Coudes sur les genoux, mains jointes sous le menton et doigts entrelacés, il laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement tandis que les effets desdits patches se faisaient finalement ressentir.

Les yeux fermés, il put enfin se consacrer pleinement à l'affaire qui le tourmentait et qui tenait en trois charmantes syllabes: John Watson.

D'une manière fascinante et tout à faire remarquable, l'ancien soldat s'était doucement, subrepticement installé dans sa vie, au point d'y occuper aujourd'hui une place prépondérante.

Et tel était le problème.

Celui qui n'aurait dû être qu'un colocataire passable, ou, au mieux, un candidat pour remplacer le crâne lors de ses sorties publiques, était devenu bien plus que cela et parasitait constamment toutes ses pensées. Son disque dur était plein de John : de sa voix douce, de ses yeux bleus, de ses lèvres fines, de son nez rond, de ses cheveux blonds cendrés, de ses chemises à carreaux, de ses jeans Uniqlo et de toute sa panoplie de gilets sans manches et autres pulls torsadés.

En quoi ces données allaient-elles lui être utiles ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement les effacer comme il le faisait toujours concernant ces montagnes de choses insignifiantes qui s'agglutinaient autour de lui ?

Il était _tellement _imprégné de cet homme qu'il lui arrivait fréquemment de lui parler, alors intimement persuadé de sa présence physique – proche le plus souvent – pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il était totalement et indéniablement seul dans l'appartement. Des fois depuis des heures. Outre le fait que c'était complètement déstabilisant et embarrassant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il devait y voir les prémices de la dégénérescence de son cerveau.

Cela voulait-il dire que s'il continuait ainsi à s'encombrer la tête de bêtises – John se parfumait à l'Eau de Toilette Santal de la marque Floris – il finirait comme les gens ordinaires, à ne plus pouvoir aller à l'essentiel, la cervelle saturée de futilités ? Car s'il en était ainsi, le Travail en pâtirait assurément.

Cette amère constatation était tout bonnement inadmissible ! Il devait absolument réparer ce dysfonctionnement, et vite, avant que ce futur dangereusement proche ne se réalise.

La véritable question étant : comment faire ? Chaque problème possédant sa solution, il lui fallait définir celui apporté par John. Sauf que jusqu'à présent, cette définition lui échappait totalement.

Exercer sa science de la déduction sur les autres était chose aisée, et même naturelle. Le faire sur soi-même était tout autre – il ne l'avait, de surcroît, jamais encore expérimenté.

« Il y a un temps pour tout », citait un recueil de textes sacrés dont le nom lui échappait. Et il était vraisemblablement temps pour Sherlock Holmes d'appliquer ses propres méthodes sur sa personne.

Il se redressa vaguement sur le fauteuil et descella ses mains jointes pour laisser les doigts élancés et anguleux remonter le long de son arête nasale. Lorsqu'ils finirent leur course traînante – le bout de ses index, majeurs, annulaires et auriculaires pressés contre son front ceux de ses pouces de chaque côté de sa mâchoire – il les immobilisa et prit une profonde inspiration.

Il devait agir avec logique : tout d'abord, récolter des éléments, ensuite, les connecter à des données – statistiques ou scientifiques de préférence.

Afin de ne pas se laisser submerger, le logicien décida de s'en tenir à l'analyse des nouveaux phénomènes intervenus depuis l'apparition du « Problème John ® ».

Élément n°1 :

Il n'avait suffi que d'un simple coup d'œil jeté sur l'ancien militaire pour que Sherlock ait immédiatement eu envie de partager un appartement – une intimité – avec lui. Sachant que le cerveau avait généralement besoin de vingt minutes avant de déterminer si quelqu'un était digne de confiance ou non, il était clair que John Watson avait explosé tous les records. Pire, en l'espace de quelques heures, il se l'était non seulement approprié comme colocataire, mais il l'avait, en plus, enclin à le rejoindre comme assistant dans ses enquêtes. Il avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à le harceler de textos dès le deuxième soir de leur rencontre.

Élément n°2 :

Depuis son emménagement avec le blond, Sherlock était atteint d'une hyperactivité accrue. Bien qu'il l'ait toujours plus ou moins été – hyperactif – le phénomène s'était largement amplifié. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression d'être constamment animé par la joie, l'excitation et l'euphorie. Il aurait pu, tout simplement, l'expliquer par la présence soudaine d'enquêtes particulièrement jouissives qui semblaient être arrivées en même temps que John dans sa vie. Mais étaient-elles jubilatoires en elles-mêmes ou était-ce justement la présence de John qui leur donnait un tel statut ? Quoi qu'il en fût, ces sensations correspondaient en tout point à celles produites par la phényléthylamine…

Élément n°3 :

Après quelques enquêtes communes avec le médecin, l'inspecteur Gavin Lestrade l'avait pris à part et lui avait fait la remarque – un sourire suffisant et détestable aux lèvres – que depuis qu'il était accompagné de son collègue sur les scènes de crimes, il avait quelque peu perdu de sa pugnacité légendaire. Il en avait été, bien sûr, profondément offusqué et s'était immédiatement empressé de lui démontrer le contraire en s'acharnant sur son équipe – tout particulièrement sur Anderson. Pourtant, à y réfléchir posément, il ne pouvait nier que sa propension à être sociable et amical s'était développée au contact de John : il avait, après tout, même fêté Noël ! Avec des invités. Dans son – leur – appartement ! Cette amabilité incongrue pouvait s'expliquer scientifiquement par la présence d'ocytocine dans son organisme.

Élément n°4 :

En présence de John, Sherlock avait la désagréable impression d'être sous l'influence de puissants stupéfiants. Pour l'avoir analysé – et expérimenté – il connaissait parfaitement les composants, formes, effets et conséquences de l'héroïne. Et quand son colocataire était dans les parages, il ressentait justement nombre des effets psychiques afférents à l'opiacé : euphorie, extase et apaisement pour ne citer qu'eux. De même, il avait précisément étudié quelles substances chimiques pures devaient être mélangées afin de produire un résultat semblable à la prise de cette drogue: l'ocytocine, la dopamine, l'adrénaline et la vasopressine, entre autres. Ces quatre éléments pouvaient également être naturellement produits par le corps humain.

Élément n°5 :

Ses exceptionnelles capacités faisaient que des milliers de détails s'insinuaient d'eux-mêmes dans son brillant cerveau. Il devait ainsi faire régulièrement le tri sous peine de saturation, et l'exercice pouvait s'avérer douloureux. D'où une consommation régulière et parfois excessive d'Ibuprofène. Cependant, avec John à ses côtés, il avait constaté avec surprise l'atténuation progressive de ses migraines, jusqu'à leur disparition effective. Et cela ressemblait étrangement, de façon insistante, à une des nombreuses vertus de l'ocytocine.

Élément n°6 :

Même s'il évitait d'absorber trop de nourriture pendant une enquête – l'énergie nécessaire à la digestion étant alors bien plus utile à la réflexion – Sherlock n'était habituellement pas sujet aux troubles alimentaires. Comme tout être humain normalement constitué, son corps avait évidemment besoin de combustible. Et entre deux enquêtes, il appréciait généralement un bon repas, chinois ou italien le plus souvent. Pourtant, il y avait eu toute cette période étrange où son appétit avait subitement disparu. Il s'était alors retrouvé à observer bêtement et jalousement John en train de savourer ses plats tandis que lui-même ne picorait que péniblement dans son assiette. Cet état de fait n'avait pas duré très longtemps mais il était intimement persuadé que ce phénomène était de près ou de loin lié à la présence immédiate de John auprès de lui.

Il aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant une éternité, à additionner les indices, tellement il y avait eu de changements en lui depuis que cet homme intriguant avait posé ses valises au 221B Baker Street. Mais ceux déjà récoltés seraient suffisants et le temps des conclusions était venu.

Détendant son dos qui s'était légèrement contracté pendant son introspection, le détective détacha ses doigts de son visage pour ensuite les réunir, chacun avec son semblable. Paume contre paume, le bout de ses majeurs en léger contact avec son arc de cupidon, ceux de ses index avec sa lèvre inférieure, il _déduisit_.

1. Inclinaison à accorder sa confiance trop rapidement.

2. Hyperactivité.

3. Perte générale d'agressivité.

4. Sensation erronée d'une conséquente consommation d'héroïne.

5. Diminution des maux de tête.

6. Perte occasionnelle d'appétit.

La phényléthylamine était associée à l'élément 2. L'ocytocine l'était pour les éléments 3, 4 et 5. La dopamine, l'adrénaline et la vasopressine, étaient également alliées à l'élément 4. Le tout constituait un cocktail chimique fournissant une explication cohérente à l'élément 6.

Et il était scientifiquement prouvé que toutes ces hormones et molécules étaient généralement produites par le corps et le cerveau lorsque l'être humain était …

_*Légère pause*_

… Amoureux.

Dans un sursaut, Sherlock rouvrit brusquement ses yeux bleu-vert.

_Oh._

Et la déduction de plus – celle que l'on ne cherchait pas, mais qui s'imposait toujours – s'ajouta tout naturellement à la liste : le coup de foudre éclaircissait inexorablement l'élément 1. Et il définissait clairement tous les autres.

Donc…

Il était amoureux de John Watson.

_Merde._

Encore sous le choc de son observation, Sherlock ne savait depuis combien de temps il fixait le vide, les yeux dans le vague. Lorsqu'il ne put ignorer plus longtemps les picotements et la sensation de brûlure que provoquait cette immobilité de la cornée, il reprit finalement le contrôle de son corps en clignant frénétiquement des paupières. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le ramener brutalement sur la terre ferme.

A-mou-reux.

Etait-ce seulement possible que ça lui arrive à _lui_ ?

Visiblement oui. Il ne se trompait que rarement – pour ne pas dire jamais. De plus, la chimie de l'amour était étonnamment simple et il en présentait tous les aspects. Sa déduction ne pouvait donc souffrir d'aucune contradiction.

Sherlock Holmes éprouvait des _sentiments d'amour_ pour son colocataire et ami.

Il grimaça et emprisonna ses boucles noires entre ses mains crispées, comme si, par ce geste, il aurait le pouvoir d'ôter cette information invraisemblable de son crâne – tout comme il s'arrachait présentement les cheveux.

Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

John était important pour lui. Ils formaient une formidable équipe tous les deux : leur collaboration fonctionnait à merveille et son assistance lui était précieuse. Il était absolument hors de question que cette complicité prenne fin. Cette simple éventualité était suffisante pour que son estomac se serre douloureusement.

Alors que faire ? Car s'il n'avait personnellement aucun problème d'identité quant à son orientation sexuelle – il savait depuis longtemps que les femmes n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé – il en était tout autre concernant son aîné. Ce dernier s'évertuait inlassablement à crier sur les toits londoniens son hétérosexualité. Et il enchaînait les conquêtes féminines comme un alcoolique enchaînait les verres de Brandy.

John n'était clairement pas homophobe – vu l'inclination de sa sœur envers les femmes, cela révèlerait de l'hypocrisie la plus totale – mais il existait une nette différence entre accepter l'homosexualité d'un proche et admettre d'attirer la convoitise d'un autre homme.

Et Sherlock, maintenant qu'il détenait cette information cruciale le concernant, n'arriverait _pas_ à tenir sa langue – sans mauvais jeu de mots. L'affaire n'était pas terminée. Il avait déduit, il devait à présent exposer ses déductions à son associé. Car ils formaient une équipe. Et ils fonctionnaient ainsi. Ensemble.

Mais se déclarer à son ami pourrait s'avérer critique et peu judicieux. S'il ne s'attendait évidemment pas à une réciprocité des sentiments – il n'était pas devenu _stupide_ à ce point, Dieu merci – il craignait néanmoins un bouleversement dans le statu quo de leur relation. John pourrait changer de comportement à son égard, être gêné en sa présence, fuir son regard qu'il était jusqu'alors le seul à soutenir, se dérober.

En une phrase : ne plus être _John_.

Il ne serait plus son partenaire – comment pourrait-il l'être s'il ne parvenait plus à se comporter normalement avec lui ? Il ne serait, probablement, même plus son colocataire – sans doute préfèrerait-il déménager, trop embarrassé par l'attention qui lui était portée. Il resterait par contre son ami, c'était l'évidence même. Mais Sherlock voulait les trois : le partenaire, le colocataire _et _l'ami. Il ne voulait pas d'un tiers de John, il voulait John tout entier – et au fur et à mesure que les données s'amoncelaient dans sa tête, il commençait à se dire qu'en définitive le mauvais jeu de mots aussi, il le voulait.

Oui, avouer ses sentiments au médecin était risqué. Mais après tout la vie n'était-elle pas affreusement ennuyeuse sans une dose conséquente de prise de risque ?

Il ne pouvait de toute façon plus se permettre de tergiverser plus longtemps sur la question. Les pas de John – reconnaissables entre mille – résonnaient dans le hall de Mrs Hudson. Il serait là d'une minute à l'autre.

Bien.

Sherlock reporta toute son attention sur la porte d'entrée, bloquant inconsciemment sa respiration.

Avant que l'objet de ses réflexions ne puisse atteindre l'appartement, Sherlock se rassit convenablement dans son fauteuil. Ils avaient tous deux bien plus important à faire que de se disputer sur la présence soi-disant inopportune de ses chaussures Yves Saint Laurent sur l'assise en cuir. Les pieds fermement enracinés sur le tapis du salon, il patienta donc, le dos droit, les serres que formaient ses doigts épousant sagement l'arrondi de ses genoux et le visage parfaitement impassible – du moins l'espérait-il.

Mais il dut échouer dans son dessein de présenter à John une posture plus ou moins décontractée car à peine passé la porte, ce dernier lui adressa un regard inquisiteur assorti d'un haussement de sourcil significatif.

— Un problème Sherlock ? l'interrogea-t-il de son timbre avenant.

Il n'aurait pas pu mieux dire.

Un frisson d'excitation – d'appréhension ? – le parcourut de part et d'autre et il expira doucement l'air emprisonné dans ses poumons.

La partie allait devoir commencer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

John était à présent appuyé de façon nonchalante contre l'embrasure de la porte coulissante de leur cuisine, empoignant fermement un mug de thé fumant. Il jetait sur Sherlock un regard empreint d'une infinie patience.

— Je t'écoute. A quoi avons-nous affaire cette fois ci ? Un kidnapping, un serial killer ou la disparition du chat de Mrs Turner ? Car s'il s'agit de cette pauvre bête, je préfère te prévenir: je l'ai aperçu éventrer nos poubelles l'autre jour et vu ce que tu y jettes, je pencherai pour un simple cas d'empoisonnement.

Sherlock s'autorisa un maigre sourire.

— Pas une enquête, non, souffla-t-il.

Si seulement… Cette perspective était bien plus réjouissante que l'embarrassante conversation qui allait immanquablement suivre. Il enchaîna :

— Je dirais plutôt qu'il s'agit d'un souci d'ordre plus… personnel.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire la moue à la prononciation du mot 'personnel' et accompagna sa confession d'un geste vague de la main droite. Ce mouvement attira malencontreusement l'attention du blond sur ses avants bras.

— Un souci personnel… à quatre patches ?

Le ton était légèrement désapprobateur, intrigué et il y décela même une pointe d'inquiétude.

Sherlock desserra la prise qu'il maintenait sur ses genoux et contempla avec étonnement les ronds disgracieux collés sur son épiderme laiteux. Il avait complètement oublié la présence desdits patches. Habituellement, la nicotine l'aidait à se concentrer. Mais actuellement, il se sentait plutôt d'humeur fébrile – devait-il les retirer ?

Il dut rester trop longtemps silencieux car John se racla la gorge.

— Sherlock ?

Il releva alors immédiatement la tête et faillit ainsi se noyer dans les iris délicieusement bleutés de son semblable. Agacé par cette réaction absurde, il détourna vivement les yeux avec un grognement imperceptible. Mais son attitude ne lui rapporta en tout et pour tout qu'un coup d'œil troublé et des sourcils froncés à l'extrême.

Il venait, encore une fois, de commettre une erreur agaçante : Sherlock Holmes ne détournait _jamais_ le regard…

John soupira, posa avec regret son mug sur la petite table d'appoint en merisier, la contourna, et s'installa finalement dans le fauteuil club, face à lui, avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

— Tu m'expliques ?

— Pas sûr que tu le veuilles.

— Et Pourquoi pas ?

— …

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock le regarda intensément, absorbant instantanément tous les détails qui caractérisaient son ami – s'en _nourrissant_. Exit la chemise à carreaux ringarde, il portait un de ces sous-pull rayé bleu, à col rond, qui faisaient ressortir son teint hâlé et la couleur de ses yeux. Il était fraîchement rasé – manuellement – et ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés trahissaient le passage d'une main fatiguée après une dure journée de travail.

Il manqua à nouveau de se perdre dans sa contemplation mais se reprit juste à temps. Son silence pesant ne devait durer une seconde de plus sous peine de trahir le trouble grandissant dans sa poitrine. Il prit donc la parole.

— Je pense ressentir des… sentiments pour quelqu'un, avoua-t-il difficilement, les mots butant contre ses lèvres.

Voilà. C'était dit. Le train était lancé. Toute marche arrière était désormais impossible. Et la crainte du déraillement l'envahit tout à coup en une étreinte visqueuse et déplaisante.

Il retint sa respiration – ce qui commençait réellement à devenir lassant. Il n'avait, pour une fois, aucune certitude. Comment John réagira-t-il face à son annonce ? Allait-il se montrer incrédule ? Moqueur ? Indifférent ?

Mais il fut pour ainsi dire immédiatement coupé dans ses hypothèses, rattrapé par une réalité qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévue.

— Ah… Ça ?

Il n'y avait ni incrédulité, ni moquerie, ni même la moindre trace d'indifférence dans le timbre de John. Il arborait au contraire un petit sourire satisfait – et attendri ? Comme si la révélation de Sherlock ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde comme si cette confession n'avait rien d'extraordinaire comme si – et cela le frappa de plein fouet – le blond avait une longueur d'avance sur lui. Ce qui était inédit. Et totalement inacceptable.

— Quoi « ça » ? questionna le détective sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, profondément vexé.

— Sherlock… Tu penses _vraiment_ que je n'avais rien remarqué ?

Son cœur s'emballa prestement alors que le médecin continuait à s'exprimer doucement, ses lèvres toujours relevées en un sourire adorable – Seigneur, son cerveau se liquéfiait ! – et totalement hypnotisant.

— Tu crois réellement que _personne_ n'avait rien remarqué ?

Il ne comprenait plus, tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Etait-ce lui ou la pièce s'était-elle subitement mise à tournoyer sournoisement, comme en pleine ivresse? Il avait soudainement chaud, très chaud. Il n'aurait pas dû, non il n'aurait pas dû.

— Je le sais depuis des mois Sherlock. _Nous_ le savons tous depuis des mois.

De quoi parlait-il ? Comment pourrait-il être au courant de ses sentiments alors que lui-même venait à peine de les analyser ? John possédait-il des capacités de déduction plus performantes que les siennes sur les choses de l'amour ? Peut-être. Sans doute. Certainement. Sûrement. Oui.

— Nous ?

C'est tout ce qu'il arriva à bredouiller. Il maudit intérieurement son pauvre cerveau aux capacités mentales défaillantes tandis que son ami énumérait sur ses doigts épais une liste ridiculement longue de leurs connaissances communes.

— Et bien…Mrs Hudson tout d'abord.

Logique. Mrs Hudson les voyait quotidiennement et était par-là même celle qui partageait le plus leur intimité. En outre, elle avait fait dès le premier jour des sous-entendus sur leur prétendue relation – il se souvenait parfaitement de sa remarque sur le besoin éventuel d'une seconde chambre dans l'appartement. Elle était également une incroyable romantique et une amatrice démesurée de potins en tous genres. Evidemment qu'elle avait su décrypter en Sherlock les signes annonciateurs de l'amour…

— Ensuite il y a Mycroft, bien sûr.

Il goûta l'air ambiant de l'appartement en une mimique disgracieuse révélant ses dents blanches. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Mycroft fouinait toujours partout. Il avait kidnappé John dès le second jour de leur rencontre et n'avait sans doute jamais relâché sa surveillance depuis lors. Son frère était le seul être aux capacités supérieures aux siennes, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Et il détestait se le remémorer tout comme il détestait le complexe d'infériorité omniprésent qui découlait de sa lucidité. Depuis combien de temps l'avait-il devancé sur cette déduction ? Il crut alors l'entendre aussi distinctement que s'il se tenait debout, à ses côtés, appuyé sur son parapluie exaspérant « Tous les cœurs sont amenés à être brisés. Être affecté n'est pas un avantage, Sherlock. ». Oh. Il avait tenté de le prévenir. Et lui n'avait rien vu. Rien compris. La pilule était extrêmement difficile à avaler.

— Molly aussi je crois.

La légiste. Toujours à le dévorer du regard, à essayer de lui plaire par n'importe quel moyen – en vain cela va sans dire – et tellement, tellement centrée sur lui qu'il était effectivement _plausible_ qu'elle ait découvert son attraction pour le blond. Après tout, qu'y avait-il de plus fiable qu'une femme elle-même désespérément amoureuse pour détecter les stigmates de l'amour chez les autres, aussi infimes soient-ils ? Et vu qu'elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux une seule seconde lorsque l'occasion se présentait pour eux de se trouver dans la même pièce, elle avait dû percevoir un de ces signes dont il n'avait sans doute pas eu conscience – et encore moins la volonté – d'émettre. Comme c'était frustrant ! S'être fait doubler par Molly Hooper ! Insupportable. Grotesque !

— Et peut-être même Greg, reprit John.

— Greg ?

— Lestrade.

— Ah. Tu veux dire Gavin ?

— Non c'est Greg, ça a toujours été Greg. Tu pourrais faire un effort…

Il ne fit pas attention à l'inflexion lassée de son ami, trop préoccupé par l'atroce contrariété ressentie à cette déclaration. Ainsi même l'inspecteur le plus incompétent de tout Scotland Yard était au fait de ses sentiments ? Gavin Lestrade, il était sûr que c'était Gavin – ou peut-être même Graham –, sérieusement ? Etait-il aussi transparent que cela ? Il avait la désagréable impression d'être dans une autre dimension, comme dans la série télévisuelle veillotte et stupide que John le forçait à regarder parfois, celle avec le générique à la spirale. Penser à cette satanée spirale lui fit tourner la tête.

— Et… moi bien sûr, termina-t-il son recensement tout en étendant son auriculaire.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec, encore une fois, ce délicieux sourire au coin des lèvres – allait-il être un jour à court d'adjectifs ridicules à propos de cette bouche tentante ? Sherlock détailla encore une fois son colocataire, à l'affût du moindre indice.

John était confortablement enfoncé dans son fauteuil, le dos calé par son éternel coussin Union Jack, ses courtes jambes élégamment croisées, sa main droite posée délicatement sur le jean rugueux et son bras gauche reposait tranquillement sur l'accoudoir. Le détective ne perçut aucune trace d'une quelconque anxiété. Il était entièrement et totalement détendu, confiant et _ouvert_.

Il sentit des papillons lui vriller l'estomac. John _savait_. John ne montrait aucune trace de dégoût. Il paraissait même étrangement… Réceptif. Se pourrait-il que… Il ne laissa pas son esprit divaguer plus longtemps, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, son rythme cardiaque était déjà suffisamment, et anormalement, élevé comme ça.

Il était temps de se jeter à l'eau, d'ignorer cet insupportable espoir qui lui oppressait péniblement la poitrine et surtout, surtout, de ne_ pas_ bégayer.

— Tu… Tu es… Je veux dire… Tu es donc au courant?

Tant pis. Autant pour lui pour l'absence de bégaiement…

— Oui Sherlock.

Sa voix était affectueuse, son visage amène, ses yeux doux.

_Seigneur!_

Il devait absolument se reprendre et aller jusqu'au bout. Ne pas mal interpréter les signes. Analyser posément la situation. Science de la déduction, tout ce truc-là. Comment faisait-il déjà ? Une histoire de récolte d'éléments et de confrontation de données. Mais son disque dur avait planté – buggé – il ne pensait qu'à cette foutue spirale, le portrait de John distinctement ancré en son centre.

Il prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage – pour se redonner contenance.

— Et… ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il en maudissant la faiblesse de son intonation.

— Ça devrait ?

Ils étaient tous deux visiblement étonnés par leur question respective. Et Sherlock se sentait de plus en plus perdu. Oui, Monsieur-je-ne-suis-pas-gay devrait effectivement être bien plus décontenancé que cela de découvrir que son colocataire éprouvait pour lui autre chose que de la simple camaraderie. Qu'il ressentait des _choses_ d'ordre romantique et – bordel de dieu – une attirance physique non négligeable – ses lèvres bon sang ! Ses lèvres ! Pourquoi étaient-elles subitement devenues à ce point obsédantes ?

Sherlock Holmes, le roi de la repartie fut alors à court de mots. Il était conscient de présenter à John un faciès inédit – et comique –, bouche légèrement entrouverte, yeux écarquillés et sourcils relevés hauts sur son front. Il voulut se reprendre, retrouver son masque d'impassibilité. Mais rien n'y fit, il n'arrivait_ pas_ à retrouver une expression normale, ni même convenable. Et pour couronner le tout aucun son ne se décidait à franchir les parois de sa maudite gorge. Cependant, après réflexion – où ce qu'il en restait – c'était sans doute pour le mieux : n'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur son traître d'organe il pourrait parfaitement se ridiculiser en lâchant un gargouillis disgracieux.

John le sortit miraculeusement de l'étrange blocage dans lequel il était plongé.

— Sherlock… Tu as le droit d'éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Pour… N'importe qui. Ce n'est pas une tare et ce n'est aucunement un problème.

Ces mots s'insinuaient avec une infinie lenteur dans les profondeurs abyssales de son cortex cérébral. Il avait du mal à en comprendre le sens.

— Pas un problème…

Qu'il était énervant d'en être réduit à répéter gauchement les derniers mots prononcés par un autre, tel un pantin démantibulé. Allait-il finir par retrouver un encéphale en parfait état de marche ? Car pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part être pendu aux si belles lèvres – encore elles – de John.

— Pas un problème du tout si tu veux mon avis. Et si ton « souci d'ordre personnel », il simula des guillemets à ces mots, est la peur d'être rejeté, je peux t'assurer que ça n'arrivera pas.

L'espoir emprisonné de force dans la camisole protégeant son cœur se libéra brusquement en une explosion presque sonore qui envahit tout son corps. Un feu d'artifice d'émotions le secoua de la tête aux pieds en une exquise crépitation.

— Non ?

— Non.

John _savait_ et John n'allait _pas_ le repousser. Il n'allait perdre ni son partenaire, ni son colocataire, ni son ami. Il allait même _gagner_ quelque chose d'inestimable.

— Tu en es sûr ? le questionna-t-il une dernière fois en un murmure chancelant.

— Certain.

Il lui avait répondu sans la moindre hésitation, posément, tendrement. Les émotions étaient trop fortes, tout était trop neuf, trop soudain. Il se sentait défaillir.

— John je… Je ne pense pas être capable de faire le premier pas.

— Veux-tu que je le fasse ?

Tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, sourire confiant et timide. Oui. _Oui._

— Je… Oui. S'il te plaît.

Alors son partenaire, son colocataire, son ami, son John, s'extirpa délicatement de son fauteuil, en douceur, comme si le moindre geste brusque détenait le pouvoir de faire fuir Sherlock loin de lui. Mais son inquiétude était vaine, il ne pouvait fuir nulle part. Pas quand il était emprisonné comme il l'était à présent par les prunelles de son compagnon, pas quand il était hypnotisé par les quelques pas qu'il franchissait lentement pour se poster près de lui, pas quand il se penchait légèrement vers son buste lui permettant ainsi de s'emplir les poumons de l'envoûtante fragrance « Santal », pas quand sa main divinement chaude se posait sur le haut de sa cuisse.

N'en pouvant plus, il ferma les yeux, le cœur bondissant, le cerveau déconnecté, et il _attendit._

_Tip tip tip._

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, désorienté par ce bruit pourtant ô combien familier. John s'était redressé, L'I-Phone 4 de Sherlock en main et tapait frénétiquement un texto – il ne l'avait même pas senti l'extirper de sa poche avant de son pantalon.

— Que… ?

— Et voilà, ça devrait suffire ! se réjouit l'ancien soldat de façon tout à fait incompréhensible pour l'esprit malmené du détective.

John lui tendit joyeusement son téléphone et il déploya machinalement et mollement la main pour le recevoir au creux de sa paume.

— La connaissant, il n'y a pas meilleur moyen. Attends-toi à une réponse rapide.

Il ponctua sa déclaration indéchiffrable par un clin d'œil complice, puis il se leva, attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte. Le tout sous le regard vide et choqué de Sherlock. Que se passait-il ?

— Je dois filer Sherlock, j'ai un rencard. Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé OK ?

Et après un dernier 'A plus tard, ne m'attends pas cette nuit j'espère bien ne pas rentrer', John disparut de son champ de vision en un claquement de porte qui ébranla tout son squelette, le sortant ainsi de sa transe.

Il cligna fiévreusement des paupières, réalisant lentement la situation. La main tremblante, il consulta alors l'historique de ses derniers messages envoyés.

« à : La Femme

_Dînons ensemble. _SH_ »

Un ahurissement complet le submergea. Puis tout se remit en place, son cerveau refit brutalement surface et fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche. La soirée de Noël, Mrs Hudson, Molly Hooper et Graham Lestrade étaient présents ce soir-là. Mycroft l'avait accompagné à la morgue où il avait cru identifier le corps de La Femme. C'est à cet instant qu'il avait prononcé cette fameuse phrase. Et John avait été tout particulièrement inquiet pour lui lors de cette détestable soirée.

Irène Adler.

John pensait que Sherlock était amoureux d'Irène Adler.

Il plissa les paupières, très fort, tout en les écrasant de ses paumes et tandis que son cœur se dégonflait douloureusement et qu'un goût amer investissait sa bouche, tout l'espoir accumulé dans ses cellules s'échappa en un profond soupir :

— You Know Nothing John Watson …

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahahah un jour j'écrirai un vrai JohnLock, un jouuuuur ;)<p>

Alooooors est-ce que les fans de Game Of Thrones ont compris la référence ? (je l'espère je suis insupportablement fière de ce titre). Pour les biles en anglais « You Know Nothing John Watson = Tu ne sais rien du tout John Watson ». J'aurais pu laisser en français mais cette phrase culte de GOT est bien plus connue en anglais qu'en français alors…

C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi long. À la base de voulais faire une fic avec un ton bien plus léger et puis je me suis embourbée dans des descriptions à n'en plus finir. Finalement je me suis dit que c'était aussi bien car ça changeait un peu de style. J'ai essayé de respecter le caractère de Sherlock, j'espère que je n'ai pas entièrement échoué.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

**Remerciements : **nathdawn, Amelia theFujoshi, Glasgow, odea nigthingale et silecee merci d'avoir lu et reviewé « D'Eux » mon premier Greg/John qui a un peu de mal à décoller ! (Je ne maîtrise pas bien ce couple…)

Merci à Lafinada pour m'avoir à nouveau laissé un petit mot sur « Six Pieds Sous Terre » et encore merci à toi pour ta review sur « Don't Be Dad ».

J'espère sincèrement n'avoir déçu personne avec ce nouvel OS.

Des Bisous !

_Clélia K._


End file.
